Subterranean deposits of natural resources such as gas, water, and crude oil are commonly recovered by drilling wellbores to tap subterranean formations or zones containing such deposits. Various fluids are employed in drilling a wellbore and preparing the wellbore and an adjacent subterranean formation for the recovery of material therefrom. For example, a drilling fluid or mud is usually circulated through a wellbore as it is being drilled to cool the bit, keep deposits confined to their respective formations during the drilling process, and bring drill cuttings to the surface.
One challenge to the recovery of natural resources from subterranean formations is the permeability of the formation in which these deposits reside. Particularly due to the presence of permeable zones, at least a portion of the fluids introduced to the subterranean formation during a wellbore servicing operation may be lost to the permeable zones of the formation. The loss of these wellbore servicing fluids to the subterranean formation can present a variety of challenges such as the cost of replacing the lost wellbore servicing fluids; the impact of the wellbore servicing fluids on the formation surrounding the wellbore; and the potential loss of function provided by the presence of a less than process-desired amount of fluid in the wellbore. Therefore, an ongoing need exists for materials to reduce the loss of wellbore servicing fluids to the surrounding formation.